In the end...
by fire demoness
Summary: Nuriko death songfic. Linkin Park-in the end. please read? O.o Ummm Yaoi, but hey its Nuriko/Hotohori. Eghh...R&R!


Disclaimer: I own nada, not FY, not Linkin park...  
  
AN: well, first of all, I was just listening to IN the End, and I was looking at Nuriko picture… . put 2 and 2 together...yah. I'm not much of an alternative person, but IN the End TOO GOOD!PLEASE have heart and review!I put this in 4-lined version, so just skip the FY parts for the whole song. I know im a hypocrite for doing Nuriko/Hotohori, but oh welL!  
  
Lyrics by: mirai no jennyfur. Read her fics too! (if the lyrics are wrong, tell it to her, not me. ^.^ me so nice.)  
  
In the end...  
  
By: fire demoness  
  
It starts with one thing /I don't know why  
  
it doesn't even matter how hard you try.  
  
Keep in mind /I designed this rhyme  
  
To explain in due time  
  
I groaned softly as my body collapsed onto the soft white snow in front of me. I couldn't think...the pain was overiding any sensible thoughts and all I could do was mutter out some words and glance up at the sunlight...then, my thoughts focused. On one thing. One word. One person.  
  
//Hotohori-sama...//  
  
all I know  
  
time is a valuable thing  
  
watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
  
watch it count down to the end of the day  
  
the clock ticks life away  
  
its so unreal  
  
I had only been with Miaka and the others for so long, now it was to come to an end, and you aren't even here...Hotohori-sama...after all the long hard times spent in the harem, wishing that you'd NOTICE me. Then when Miaka came. Nothing helped. Should I be mad that you went to chase Miaka? Maybe, but then again, I loved you too much for that...  
  
didn't look out below  
  
watch the time go right out the window  
  
trying to hold on/but didn't even know  
  
wasted it all just to  
  
watch you go  
  
time is passing so slowly now, everything seems to be still. I hear my own heartbeat slowing down...  
  
I kept everything inside even though I tried/It all fell apart  
  
What it meant to me/Will eventuall be a memory/Of a time when  
  
I think that some part of you knew that I loved you, and that you loved me back. Heh. But then again, I'm a man. There's no denying it. If things were different, would you love me then? If I were a simple man, not a seishi.if you weren't emperor of Konan, just a simple man. The soft blanket of snow feels so soft and light around me...my eyes cant...focus...  
  
(chorus #1)  
  
I tried so hard  
  
And got so far  
  
But in the end  
  
It doesn't even matter  
  
I had to fall  
  
to lost it all  
  
But in the end  
  
It doesn't even matter  
  
It's so hard, trying to stay from unconsiousness...I loved you, I really did. I tried to make you happy. Was it for nothing? I can see the blood seeping through my own fingers now. I wish you were here with me. I wish you could comfort me...  
  
One thing/I don't know why  
  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
  
Keep that in mine/I designed this rhyme  
  
To remind myself how  
  
I got so far  
  
My breathing is slowing down. Does it really help to think of you? There's no way I can make it back, but I admit-it feels so much better to focus on you, instead of that hole...I hear Miaka's voice...or is that just my imagination?  
  
In spirt of the way you were mocking me  
  
Acting like I was part of your property  
  
Remembering all the times you fought with me/I'm surprised  
  
It got so [far]  
  
Miaka's face is staring down at me...how I wish it were you instead. Tamahome's here...some part of me wishes Mitsukake were here, some part of me says "you'll live" but...i fear that part of me is wrong...  
  
things arent the way they were before  
  
you wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
  
not that u knew me back then but it all comes back to me  
  
in the end  
  
I smile faintly as i take my last breath...i can only hope that some part of you realizes how much you meant to me...take care...  
  
I kept everything inside  
  
and even though I tried  
  
it all fell apart  
  
what it meant to me will eventually be a memory  
  
of a time when I  
  
my hands are see-through, a milky white color. I am...floating? below me I hear Tasuki's yell... I see everyone...Tasuki,Chiriko, Tamahome, chichiri, Mitsukake- how ironic, just not the one I wished to see the most-you. A few more minutes and I could have lived. But this was my destiny. Destiny? To be away from those I loved? Sometimes I wonder that goes on in Taiitsukan's head...  
  
I tried so hard  
  
And got so far  
  
but in the end  
  
it doesn't even matter  
  
I had to fall  
  
to lose it all  
  
but in the end  
  
it doesn't even matter  
  
I know I can't stay long...but there's just one more thing...just one. no one can hold me back from doing this...  
  
I put my trust in you  
  
Sat as far as I can go  
  
For all this only one thing you should know  
  
I put my trust in you  
  
Pushed as far as I can go  
  
For all this  
  
there's only one thing you should know  
  
I tried so hard  
  
And got so far  
  
But in the end  
  
It doesn't even matter  
  
I had to fall to lose it all  
  
But in the end it dioesnt even matter  
  
(end song)  
  
I see you there. Do you notice me?This is so strange, but it feels so right. I don't even know if you feel my hollow hug...it doesn't matter. I just hope you hear my last words...  
  
"ashiteru...hotohori-sama..."  
  
~*OWARI*~  
  
*bashes head with baseball bat* AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! None of this is GOOD WRITING! *sniffle*I no good with songfics. No wait, there *IS* the fic I prize above the others...a songfic "family portrait" PLEASE read that!! It has WAY better writing than this piece of...whatever.  
  
(oh yah, Hotohori didn't "mock" Nuriko or fight or anything like that, btw) 


End file.
